peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 January 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-01-13 ; Comments *There is a competition in the show to win a quantity of Cranebuilders merchandise. (the answer is Cranes Music). *After talking for quite a while at the end of the Cranebuilders set, Peel comments: "This is the longest link that I've ever done in my life, I think. It's like a Sara Cox link!.... Oh, I've said the wrong thing haven't I? Alright, Chris Moyles then, cos he does them as well." *Peel says he owes the band Franz Ferdinand an apology for not managing to talk to them amidst the chaos at the end of the live programme from Groningen last week ("they must have thought I was fantastically rude"). A copy of their debut album had arrived at Peel Acres that morning, but his plan to play a track in the show is scuppered by a sticker on the record stating, "not for broadcast until Monday 19th January". *Hermeet is admonished for wolf-whistling Mary Anne Hobbs. *In the news: mass murderer Harold Shipman commits suicide in his cell in Wakefield prison; former England goal keeper David Seaman retires from football. Sessions *None: Cranebuilders live in Groningen ("Just Idleness" is available on: Eurosonic 2004) Tracklisting *Functional Blackouts: (Narcissistic And Sadistic, Nihilistic) Tick Tick Tick Tick! (7" - 1-900-Get-Inside) Goodbye Boozy Records :JP: "I was absolutely livid that that wasn't in the Festive Fifty." *Cursor Miner: Jokertron (EP - Library) Lo Recordings *DJ Loxy & DJ Ink: Straight Up Menace (12" - Straight Up Menace) Renegade Hardware :JP: "When I got in this evening there was just a few short of a million new records waiting for my attention, but one at the top of the pile was a new one from Load Records and their stuff is usually pretty darn good." *Necronomitron: One More Moment On The Planet (Album - Necronomitron) Load Records *Hardsleeper: Rightleft (Split 7" - Maps & Diagrams / Hardsleeper) Static Caravan *Mr. Vegas: Tamale (7") In The Streetz Records *Part Chimp: B1 (Comp. LP - Rock Action Presents Vol. 1) Rock Action Records *Stanley Kirkby: I'm The Last One Left On The Corner (unknown) (Pig's Big 78) *Jack Norton: Tide Is High (LP - Sorrow Is A Pitchfork) (unknown) White Label *Current Value: Quate (12" - 4.09 EP) Phantomnoise Records *Cranebuilders: Live in Groningen ("Just Idleness" is available on: Eurosonic 2004) *#Casualty *#You Can't Get At Her *#Fallen Arches *#Public Space *#You're Song *#New Captain *#Just Idleness *#Something Familiar *#Advance Directive *#No More *Črno Klank: État Des Stocks (Album - État Des Lieux) Ad Noiseam *Ely Muff: Toilet Muff (Comp. LP - Drug Skill) Deathchant *Unfinished Sympathy: Prayers For Time (Album - An Investment In Logistics) B-Core Disc *(Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs.) *Delta 5: Mind Your Own Business (7" - Mind Your Own Business) Rough Trade *Jah Mason: No Joke (7" - No Joke) Jah Warrior Records *Mara'akate: Diet Usurp? (LP - Mara'akate) Alone Records *DJ Red: Move (12") Renegade Recordings *Robert Belfour: Black Mattie (LP - What's Wrong With You) Fat Possum Records *Impiety: Apokalyptik Nuklear Battlebeasts (Album - Kaos Kommando 696) Osmose Productions *(Newsbeat) File ;Name *John_Peel_20040113.mp3 ;Length *02:00:47 ;Other *Many thanks to B ;Available *2004-01 *mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Competitions